1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to nailing implements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved nail support apparatus wherein the same magnetically secures and positions a nail member during a nailing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail securing apparatus to position a nail overlying a work piece prior to and during a nailing procedure has been provided in the prior art with the prior art, however, failing to set forth a convenient and simplified organization accommodating immediate and convenient securing of a nail for use in a nailing procedure. Examples of the prior art include BOCHONOK U.S. Pat. No. 1,426,249 wherein a handle member with an elongate rod utilizes spring clip members that are mounted to a forward end of the rod to secure nail therewithin. The patent fails to provide the convenience of a magnetic head as utilized by the instant invention.
FALLS et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,747 provides a nail holder formed with an arcuately displaced handle mounting a magnetic head at a forward end to secure a nail with an overlying pivoted hammering member overlying the nail head to orient the nail relative to the hammer.
WILLIAMS U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,445 provides a nail holder apparatus wherein a plurality of spaced jaws clamp a nail for nailing procedure.
SMITH U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,928 provides a nail holding tool with a clip member securing a nail therewithin in a forend of a support handle on a rod.
PECK U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,025 provides a handle with an arcuately formed extension rod mounting a nail holding member utilizing mechanical means to secure the nail within a formed slot.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for new and improved nail support apparatus which address the problems of ease of use, and effectiveness in construction to provide a nail holding fixture that is readily and immediately accommodating of a user's physical positioning relative to a nail to be driven.